On Ice(Cream)
by The Perverted Overlord
Summary: The Pine Twins and Bill Cipher are going about there day, celebrating Mabel's braces being removed with some ice cream. What could spoil today?


The day was sunny in the strange town of Gravity Falls. The Pine twins, Dipper and Mabel were walking through the quaint streets, on their way to the ice cream parlor.

Several summers had past and now the pair were both the age of 16. Mabel had accumulated a new collection of sweaters, all of which are over sized and she simply just tucked her entire arms into the sleeves, waving them about when she skipped or walked. And she had good reason to be skipping, as the reason they were going to get ice creams was celebrate the removal of her braces. She waved her hair about, which, like herself, was still untamed and now flowed down to her thigh, which was saying something because she was fairly tall... At least a millimeter taller than her brother, who himself hadn't changed much over the years.

He still wore the same cap from four years ago, which had been through a fair bit of damage from his countless adventures. He wore his blue vest for a tweed jacket, which Mabel said made him look like a nerd, but he didn't care though, he thought it looked good, it made him feel like he was a true explorer of the unknown. The pair had been through a lot of adventures at Gravity Falls, despite after four years, mysteries were still abounding.

Following behind them was a lanky figure, who's walking stick clicked with every step, going along with his sleek polished shoes which were pointed at the tip. His pants were black as midnight and his vest like sunshine yellow, covering his white shirt. He had a reluctant look on his tanned face.

The twins both laughed at a joke Mabel had made about something to do with a bear and a rabbit, which made the figure roll his gold coloured eye, the other being covered by a black eye patch, which in turn, was partially covered by the streaks of blonde hair he had, which jutted out from beneath his top hat.

While Mabel was still laughing at her own joke, Dipper turned to see the unimpressed boy following them, "Come on Bill, hurry, we're almost at Tyler's Ice Creamery!" He called out.

This figure was indeed Bill Cipher, the demon of dreams and thoughts, long time rival of Dipper and fierce adversary of the Pines family. Now reduced from his usual triangular form of great power and fear, into this humanoid form, which looked as intimidating as a kitten.

Bill rolled his eyes "I'm coming Pine tree, it's just that these stupid human legs tend to get sore from walking a lot," he grumbled "I miss floating..."

"Come on Bill, don't be such a sour puss" Mabel said mockingly.

He had much to be sour for. He was forced into what he saw as waste of time, and after this trivial activity, he would be dragged along onto another mindless wander. Literally dragged, as he was being spiritually leashed to dippers new 'wrist watch'. The cord was invisible in the real world, but in the dreamscape, it's very much real, and was nothing more than single twine string.

This leash was imbedded into the demon's very chest, and every tug was agony, but he never complained, after all, it was his own fault for this crappy ordeal. It was a wager that had gone wrong, very wrong, a genius plan that had backfired.

Bill being Bill had to, once more, torment the Pines. He had possessed the body of Waddles and caused as much mayhem you would expect a pig to do. I

n an attempt of confronting the demon-swine, Dipper had grabbed the pig around the middle, leaving it nothing to do but flail his useless limbs. After a little squealing and shaking, Bill finally gave up and left the pig, furious and felt the need to be devious.

He had challenged Dipper to a game of Ping-Pong, though as you would expect with a demon, he tried cheating, but after a little intervention of a ceiling fan, Dipper had won, and claimed ownership over Bill. Condemned into a human form so he can blend in with the rest of town.

So yes, he did have plenty to be a 'sour puss' about.

When the trio had reached the parlor, there was a sign of an ice cream cone; it's paint flaking off. Bill looked at the sign skeptically, "You humans sure this place isn't run down?"

"Yes, we're sure, the place is just old, and don't call us 'humans' in public, it's weird" Dipper replied, urging the demon along with a flick of the wrist, his watch pulling the invisible cord.

Bill's chest sharpened up in pain and was forced to lurch forward a step, his single eye leering at the boy, "I'm sorry if that's what you are..." He said bitterly, rubbing his chest, his hand running over the cord's joint on his ribs. He dare not break the connection, otherwise his demon pact would be broken and he would lose his powers, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't pull on my cord," Dipper just rolled his eyes before entering through the glass doors.

The insides of the building looked much more modern than its exterior, with the front counter being a long row of glass, under which a whole selection, of not just ice creams, but an assortment of toppings to go with it all. There were plenty of lino-top tables, each sporting four swivel stools each, perfect for the trio to enjoy their treats on.

The twins eagerly rushed to the glass, their eyes fixated on each and every flavor available. Bill simply walked over and sat on one of the stools, glancing outside of the window, looking at the boring streets. Oh how he desired to grind it all down into the very salt of the earth, to crush this pathetic excuse for a town and maybe set fire to it for a little. However, he was always foiled by the Pines family, and now, in his current situation, his desires seemed impossible. Glancing over to Dipper, he wondered if all his 'desires', were hopeless.

He watched the boy, who's genius out witted him on numerous occasions, now falling to bits over a decision between chocolate-swirl or watermelon gelato, and his not-as-bright twin sister literally drooling over the glass covering the choc-mint. He sighed, watching the pair, wondering how in Satan's name did these two idiots foil his plans. Then he looked back to the boy, who pulled his sister off the glass,

"Mabel that's really gross" Dipper told,

"But its chocolate... And mint!" She whined

"I thought that without braces you would be drooling less" Dipper sighed

"Hey!" Mabel cried, punching her brother on the arm. He just shrugged it off, already used to his sister's banter.

Bill rested his forehead into his gloved hand, his mood worsening on just how stupid his rivals truly were. But he knew, deep down, there was something about Dipper, something he couldn't place his demonic finger on. The boy, though lacking over all knowledge, having the physique of a crippled kitten, and the social skills of a frigid rock, had a special something which helped him prevail every encounter. Something Bill desired to know more about, a hidden mystery he just had to know before it started to really bother him.

Lost in his own thoughts about trying to dissect his rivals mind with an axe, Bill was startled when Dipper waved his hand in front of his face, "Hey, Dorito, want an ice cream?" Bill looked unimpressed at the boy. He didn't appreciate the nickname, mainly due to it reminding him too much of his old form.

"Sure... Pine twig" he said, glancing back out the window. Dipper tugged his sleeve, which caused bill to shrug away,

"You have to come and choose your ice cream Bill," Dipper tugged again,

"Fine, human, I was just resting my squishy flesh feet after walking" he said, rising to stand, going over with Dipper to examine the different flavors at his sweet-tooth's disposal.

He glanced around at all the variety, looking for something particularly unique to have "I don't suppose souls are a flavor are they?"

"No," dipper said firmly, gripping the demons shoulder, shaking his head "we don't sell souls to eat,"

"This day keeps getting worse..." Bill muttered. Finally, after much deliberation with himself, he decided to go with a simple vanilla cone, with triangle sprinkles.

Dipper relayed the orders to Tyler who was working the counter, and the tiny biker man nodded, already scooping away at the ice cream, his handy careful but quick with every cone, "Here you go," the ginger said, his smile bright as he gave each of them their cones, and waited patiently for Dipper to get his wallet out to pay. Fumbling about his jacket and pants, Dipper was growing frantic when couldn't find it, "Uh guys... We might have a problem," he looked up to smile sheepishly at the rest of his friends. "I left my wallet at the mystery shack" Tyler raised an eyebrow, his fingers tapping patiently on the counter,

"How are we going to pay now? I spent all my cash on the removal operation" Mabel whispered, frantic and panicking,

"I don't know, maybe we can like... Work it off," Dipper suggested,

"Work..." Mabel groaned, "can't we just, you know..." she said, twirling her two fingers "make a runner?"

"Mabel, that's stealing" Dipper complained.

While the twins had their whispered argument, Bill rolled his eyes and approached the counter, "You, soulless human," he said, pointing at the red-haired biker, "Will this cover the monetary cost?" He drew from the pocket of his vest a gold nugget, which was about the size of his palm. He laid it down on the table and Tyler could do nothing more than stare in astonishment at this tiny fortune on the counter.

He nodded hastily, snatching up the good nugget quickly before scurrying off to the back room. Bill turned to see the twins were still squabbling about how they should pay off the tab, "Excuse me, meat pods, I payed for the ice cream" the twins stopped arguing to look at the demon, both surprised at the fiend's sudden act of charity.

"Oh... Uh thanks I guess..." Dipper said, but Mabel was too busy eating her choc-mint ice cream already, no longer taking notice of the other two, relishing the joys of eating without braces.

The two just smirked, before the trio to set down onto one of the tables. Mabel was spinning around on the stool while Dipper enjoyed his decision to go with watermelon gelato, but Bill, Bill just sat there, staring at his cone, "... How do I eat this?" He asked.

Dipper nearly dropped his cone, hysteric in his laughter, "Are you serious, the 'all knowing demon', doesn't know how to eat an ice cream," Dipper was savoring this moment, but Bill just went red in the face.

"Shut it flesh sack... I just... Don't know what you humans do... With... This," he gestured to the blob on the cone, "I mean like... It's not solid like any other foods, do you just bite it?"

"No Bill," Dipper shook his head.

"Sure you can, look!" Mabel said, taking a big chomp of her ice cream, giving a cheeky grin, before the expression on her face went to that of regret. Her eyes wide and her hand quickly grasped her forehead "ARGH! Brain freeze!" She cried, her head slamming onto the table, not moving,

"This stuff seems dangerous..." Bill said, now a little cautious of the tiny weapon he held in his hand,

"Don't mind Mabel, she is just exaggerates sometimes," Dipper just shrugged, the pair just watching the writing twin, "Anyway, your supposed to just lick your ice cream, look..." Dipper took a large lick of his gelato, his tongue scooping up a large portion of ice cream, some of which smeared onto her face. "Like this," Bill nodded, eying the stains on the boy's cheek.

"So..." He eyed around, seeing if anyone else was around "like this?" He opened his mouth and out slithered a long snake like tongue, which slithered over and lapped up the spilt ice cream on Dippers face, the wet muscle sloppily ran along his cheek.

"Ewww!" Dipper exclaimed, trying to wipe off the saliva on his cheek, "you don't eat ice cream of people's faces!" Bill just chuckled, entertained at how riled up the boy became.

"Sorry about that Pine, couldn't help it, your skin is delicious" he said, casually, smirking as the colour drained away a little in the teens face.

"Okay... Well, remind me never to let you do cooking..." Dipper said, shivering a little. Bill leaned a little closer to him.

"Aww come on, your skin may be pink, but it tastes just like mango" he grinned. As he said this, Mabel's head suit up from the table

"Really?!" She was curious, and went to go bite her brother's hand, only to receive a sharp flick on the nose. "Owww..." She whimpered.

"I do not taste like mango..." Dipper muttered, "just eat your own damn ice cream," Bill just slithered out his tongue at him to tease, before wrapping it around the ice cream, tasting the frozen delight. After a few slurps, Bill looked unimpressed with his cone.

"I think I would prefer your flesh over this" he said, nudging the boy. Oh how he loved this new found way to torment the boy, and in such a way that Dipper wouldn't be so inclined as to tug on his tether.

"I wouldn't mind a taste," Mabel said, running her tongue along her clear teeth, and Dipper just went red and became grumpy. As both Mabel and Bill loved at the now embarrassed boy, there was a cry from the back room.

"Hey! This isn't a gold nugget" it was Tyler, who came rushing out, holding up what Bill gave him, which was revealed to be a literal chicken nugget, plated in a thin layer of gold, although a bite had been taken out of it. The twins both looked at Bill, who shrugged his shoulder

"What? I gave him a good nugget didn't I?" Both hands in the air pleading innocence, only to have Dipper grabbing him the wrists and both he and Mabel went dashing out of the shop.

"Come on Dipper!" Mabel called out,

"I'm hurrying, it's difficult when you have to drag along a demon!" He replied, still pulling Bill along.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Bill said, finally bothering to move his feet, and soon caught up with Dipper, before scooping him up in his arms and slinging him over his shoulder. Tyler rushed out the glass doors, screaming out at the top of his tiny lungs, "Police! Those fiends are ice cream thieves!" It just so happened that both Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were both parked nearby, both having their usual rounds of coffee and donuts.

"We're on it," said the sassy dark skinned man, taking off the parking brake, and putting his foot on the pedal. The tires screeched and the car went swerving off after the trio, a trail of smoke coming from out behind the vehicle.

Frantic at this new predicament, Bill and Mabel both turned round the corner of a grocery store, Dipper freaking out as he hung on Bill's shoulder, "Let me down Bill!" He said, not liking the blood rushing to his head.

"Fine" was all the reply he got and Dipper plopped onto the floor, face first.

"Hey you didn't have to-" Dipper complained before Bill rushed up to him and covered the boys mouth with a gloved hand.

"Quiet Pine tree, wait" he hushed, all of them watching the car go past, still swerving.

"Oh darn!" Was all Deputy Durland said before the car had crashed into a street lamp pole. The pole fell over, and in turn, crashed down onto someone's house, who scattered tiles had bursts do all over the road, denting passing and parked cars, who's car alarms started blaring and all the cats and dogs of the street started to go wild, which made people come out of their home to see the damage. As for the trio, they were fine, despite all the chaos that had unfolded, they seemed to come out unscathed.

Filled with concern, Dipper went to run across the road to go check if the cops were okay, Mabel right behind him, "Dipper, what the hell are you doing?" Bill shouted, but Dipper ignored him, intent on making sure Gravity Fall's Police was still alive.

Bill didn't exactly care for the petty lives of others; sitting against the wall and watching the humans do their human things. However, his ears perked up, his sense surpassing beyond that of a human being, and quickly he glanced to see a car going across the street, unable to stop due to a house tile wedged in its brakes. The car honked it's horn furiously but it was only when the car was only a few meters away did Dipper notice, and went to jump out of the way.

Bill's reflexes spiked up and he knew that Dipper wouldn't be able to get out of this unharmed... Not unless... Something... Blocked the cars path, at least, just to one side... Bill's eye flashed blue and time stood still. Everything slowed down, until it grounded to a halt, just as the colour faded from every angle.

Bill had entered the dreamscape, and now only he was able to move about freely in this plane of existence, himself being unbound from the boundaries of time. He wandered along, towards the vehicle, being careful where his leash was, as touching the infernal tether would lead to extreme pain, his eye watching the pale blue cord.

Going over towards Dipper, he regarded the boy one last time, gazing curiously at him, lost for words or thoughts over one question... Why? Why was he about to do what he was going to do? Why was he going to... Jump in front of a car? His gloved hand prodded the boy's face, but the skin did not budge, as Bill was incapable of shifting anything from place in the dreamscape. He tenderly stroked the boy's cheek, looking into his eyes, cursing his luck for not finding out the secrets of this boys mind, and knew that this obsession over Dipper's inner workings would gnaw at him even in the underworld. Giving a smirk, the demon shook his head; "You're probably the first secret I never learnt..." He said, before turning to face his fate, which was made of metal and plastic and weighed a ton and a half. Striding with great confidence, Bill braced himself to shoulder barge the vehicle, preparing to use his body to pivot the cars collision. What the demon didn't notice was his heel had tapped the lead that connected his heart to the watch of Dipper, who's colour returned, and was startled, screaming from what he thought was about to be his messy fate. Bill snapped round to see the boy stumble onto the floor.

"Dipper?!"

"Bill! What the hell is happening" Dipper brushed himself off, rising to his feet.

"It's... A long story... Now you just stay there and let me just-"

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked, seeing clearly that Bill was standing in front of the car, "you're not seriously thinking of-"

"It's already been thought of Pine tree!" Bill growled, "it's your own damn fault, I hope you know that,"

"My fault?" Dipper said, taking a step toward him, only to find out he left his body behind, which was still frozen in its original pose "what the?"

"You're in the dreamscape, human, your physical mass doesn't travel about on this plane," he explained "that's why I couldn't pick your string bean of a body and dump it off somewhere safe,"

"Safe... Why do you care whether or not I'm safe?" Dipper questioned.

"That's a question I'll leave unanswered" was all he got, "now let me just return back to reality and my body will appear here-" he said, about to turn off the flame, when he felt a sharp tug course through his chest. His knees were weak from the pain, and he collapsed, looking to see the boy holding the leash,

"I won't let you do this Bill!" he said, his grip firm. "I won't let you die for me!" Bill just looked down at the ground, before he proceeded to chuckle to himself.

"You really are stupid human..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're willing to get hit by a car, rather than letting a deranged twisted demon to take the fall," he started to laugh, regaining his footing, a grin on his face "You are so strange" he took a step towards Dipper. "How can someone so stupid like yourself, who would rather die than be saved, conquer my intellect?"

"It's because... I have conviction behind what I do," Dipper said defiantly.

"And what convictions compel you to stop me?" He asked, now even closer, his eyebrow cocked.

"I... I... I don't know..." Dipper trailed off, seeming to be defeated against Bill's logic, himself uncertain of what was motivating his reluctance to let Bill die for him, "Why are you so dead set on saving me?" Bill spoke no words, but simply cupped the boys face in his hands, making the boy lock up in fear, afraid of what the demon was going to do.

"Look at you, a member of a species doomed to kill itself with its own stupidity, quick to turn on each other when things turn dire. Slovenly and unkind towards everything, you humans are disgusting," he squeezed Dippers cheeks with his long fingers, making him whimper a little "but you..." He was right up in his face now, his nose almost bumping his, his single flaming eye intent on staring into the boy's eyes, trying to burrow into his soul with his glance, making him wanting to shrink away. "You are special... You have... Talents and I guess, skills that help your endeavors..." He grinned, his white teeth gleaming. Dipper's breathing was hastening, his heart rate rising "So, it's because your special, you need to live," pushing Dipper to the ground, going over to the car once more. Prepping himself for what was to come, Bill raised his arms up.

Dipper, although scrapped and bruised from the fall, was still determined not to be responsible for Bill's death, and took hold off the cord and gave it a pull, a tug carrying all his might. Bill was taken off guard and the leash had dropped him to the floor, winded from the landing, and a splash of blood coming from his chest, "what in the hell..." He groaned through gritted teeth.

"I can't leave you Bill," Dipper said. Bill crawled over to the boy.

"Why must you insist on dying?!" Bill grasped Dipper's leg, "Let go of the tether!"

"No Bill, I'm doing this to save you!" he replied, trying to shake off Bill's grip, almost kicking the demon in the face.

"Why?!"

"Because... You're special too!" He cried, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Bill froze, the pair looking at each other "you're a being of omnipotence, but seem to waste that on vengeance and mischief" he continued, hand firm on the cord, swallowing down the pain that surged when he held tight, "What's the point of knowledge and power, boy?" He asked, crawling closer, a little more blood tripping down along his leash. "It was my knowledge that made me decide to save you,"

"You're lying..." Dipper said.

"What do you mean-"

"I'm saying you're saving me not because it's the logical thing to do" Dipper sat up to face the Demon properly. "You're saving me because... We're friends?" Bill chuckled.

"Friends... Maybe..." He said, looking down to the wound inflicted by the string, prodding it a little, staining his glove red "But friendship doesn't bring this much agony." He wiped the blood along Dipper's cheek.

"But... I didn't mean to hurt you... I..." Dipper had just realized the damage the leash caused.

"Shhh..." Bill hushed, finger to the boys lips "now what I'm saying is that..." He drew closer now, both hands grasping the boy's head "that this... 'Friendship... Has become... More" he managed his feet and was now on his knees, on top of the boy "my insatiable obsession of your fickle brain has... Evolved..."

"Evolved into what" Dipper asked, his heart almost pounding out of his rib cage.

"Into something more twisted and horrible..." his nose pressed on Dipper's "so addictive it drives people insane..."

"What is it?" Dipper asked, now breathing very heavily, not certain of what was next. Bill sighed, before cracking a grin,

"... Love" he said, slamming the teens face to his roughly, forcing his lips onto his. Dipper couldn't react, he was too stunned, too dazed, too... Intoxicated.

Bill kept the kiss going, his mouth massaging the boy's mouth, and his demon tongue slithered along, before playing about with the human's tongue, which tickled and danced about, teasing the muscle to come play.

Dipper's hand, although at first trying to push Bill off of him, soon went limp and the boy let himself be consumed by the demon's relentless passion, no longer resisting the love given to him.

Bill had stopped to catch his breath, smiling at the boy, "Bill..." Dipper breathed, adrenaline making him pant.

Bill's smile grew wobbly, his bottom lip starting to quiver, a tear starting to form in

his eye, "Dipper..." He let go of the boy's face "I'm sorry..." It didn't take long for Dipper to register what was happening, as Bill's fist swiftly collided with his face.

A flash of white and a sprinkle of stars was all he could see, and he was taken a back, lying flat on his back, but still conscious. Bleary eyed, he looked up to see the tear-stricken Bill sitting on his chest, glaring through gritted teeth "just..." He threw another punch; a swift left hook this time "go..." Dipper could hear ringing in his ears. Right hook "to..." Dipper could see everything around him start to fade to blackness. Left jab "SLEEP!" He cried as he delivered the next punch onto the boy's now bruised and bloodied face.

Dipper had blacked out, knocked out by Bill's relentless assault. Sobbing, crying into his hands, Bill simply let his tears roll out "I did this for you..." He looked down to his blood stained gloves, tainted now by the blood of Dipper "I did this... Because I love you..." He knew that perhaps Dipper would hate him for this betrayal, and for Bill, this was probably for the better. The boy was best of forgetting all about, he thought, rising to his feet, still staring at his young lover on the floor. He had no more words to say... No more tears to cry... Only thing left to be done was to finish the job.

He walked with no energy left in his legs, no life in his arms, but stood in front of the car regardless. He looked at the cord that connected him, before gripping it in both hands. It felt like gripping white hot wire, but he didn't care, he took the pain as a sign of what fate had in store for him. He gave a brief mumble, glancing over at Dipper "Eam deesset animi tui..." These were the last words he uttered, before pulling as hard as he could, and snapped his own cord. The flame of his eye extinguished, Dipper's mind returned back to his body, though still bruised and battered, causing the boy to collapse unconscious, and the colour of Gravity Falls returned... As did time. And in this time, Bill could only do what Bill did best. Laugh. Laughing and laughing in the face of death, before it swept upon him, to embrace his mortal coil in screeching tires and solid steel.

 _ **A/N Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this work of mine, as part of a sort of art trade with my friend, PhameShepard. I did this as a commission, in exchange, she is doing a sort of comic of this story. If you would like to see this work being drawn, feel free to visit her upload pages, which I will provide at the end of the note. I know some of you guys may be wondering why it takes me so long to upload, and why I am behind on "Girl Next Door". Answer being… I'm lazy… That's about… So yeah… Check out my friend and stay tuned for when my works get drawn.**_  
 _ **YAY!**_

.com - Tumblr Page

\- Deviantart Page

channel/UCV7f1KH9Kxr58EVqiOqlPtg - Youtube Page


End file.
